Mother
by Mei Kaishi
Summary: What happens when Lewis meets his mother? happiness, sadness and betrayal
1. The Science Fair

Mother

Disclaimer: I don't own Meet the Robinsons.

Part I: The Science Fair

Twelve year old Lewis made his way to the science fair dragging along a Radio Flyer wagon with what appears to be a lump of something covered by a gray blanket. He had not a care of the world. His only thoughts on finally going to see the one person he knew cared and loved him. His mother.

Lewis entered the school building a huge smile on his face as he made his way through the gymnasium to his designated spot to set up his science fair project. He passed by his fellows peers, the smile set as he finally made it to his table. Lifting up the said lump from the wagon he sets it down on the table and gets a pair of head set on his head, just as the three judges came by.

"Next up we have Lewis!" a chipper voice says as Lewis looks up at the female judge.

"Yes Lewis.. Lewis" his teachers says and to his fellow judges "excuse me a moment." he approaches Lewis. "Are you sure this thing is gonna "poof" he makes a silent exploding noise only Lewis can hear.

Lewis nods "Don't worry it's gonna work this time" and gives him a thumbs up.

"Well then this project is sure to blow you socks off. Everyone stand back." he looks towards the other judges "Seriously, stand back." he and the other judges and some of the other students takes a step back to watch as Lewis finishes his preparation before turning to the gathered crowd.

He clears his throat and begins his long speech and unveils "The Memory Scanner"

"It's Shiny"

"How does the Memory Scanner work?"

Lewis explains and types in the date that will change his life forever. He reaches out and turns the front nob twice and then hits the back red button as the machine begins to work. The pinwheel on the back begins to spin as the screen flashes.

Oohs and ahhs are heard as the screen changes.

At first it seems like there is nothing but darkness but in the corner you could see the light of a streetlight as if being moved or someone walking cautiously. The sound of rain is heard along with the petite steps of a young women.

For a moment there is nothing but the earlier blackness, then it changes to an archway of a building as a looming figure in a black cloak looks down. The hood of the cloak obstructs the persons face.

The person bends down and picks the child up again to hug him one last time. Just before setting him down a noise is heard and the women turns quickly as a flash of lightening hits and her face is exposed.

Lewis gasps at finally seeing his mother and quickly takes off the headphones. The gathered group around him remain silent.

"Lewis was that your.." he trails off seeing the look on Lewis' face. "That was great." and the hall came aloud with cheers.

"Your this years MVP."

"Congratulations Lewis."

"I'd like to do an interview with you." said a reporter who just happened to be covering the science fair.

It went on and on as Lewis just stared off into space in shock. 'My mother' he thought and then an even bigger grin came to his face as he happily accepted the others applause.

AN:

I know the dialogue for the movie isn't perfect but I dun feel like writing it word for word.

This fanfics has to deal with the original Lewis. After watching the movie a couple dozen times it hit.

Franny was unusually pissed off when she found out Wilbur promised Lewis he would take him to see his mother. Which leaves me to believe that the original Lewis did see and meet her but maybe it wasn't all happy, enough so that it even affected Franny.

Cornelius reactions seemed a little more subdued but I still think it affected him. So this is his story.


	2. The Interview

Part II: The Interview

Lewis was in high spirits, his interview with the reporter went great and his life was changing. He won the Inventco Science Fair but that meant nothing to him. His mind was set on the face he has been longing to see, his mother. 'I will find her no matter what it takes.' his thoughts remained in that direction as all the excitement of the science fair came to an end and he made his way to the orphanage.

Upon reaching the orphanage he was greeted by Mildred.

"Lewis hurry up and get cleaned up, your interview is in 10 minutes."

Lewis' smile fell, "Mildred I don't need to be interviewed anymore, I saw her." he says excitedly.

"Saw who?" she asks confused.

"My mother." he states proudly and before Mildred can interrupt, "I'm gonna find her no matter what it takes." stating his earlier thoughts.

"Lewis.." she says almost desperately, "you need to go to this interview and forget your mother."

"What!? I can't"

"You can and you will. I heard you won the science fair and am very proud of you as this family will be equally proud of you. Please Lewis, just go to this interview. If.." she hesitates "If it doesn't work out, I promise to not have anymore interviews for you and you can search all you want to for your mother."

Lewis only heard the last part as he nods excitedly, "Ok it's a deal." and he runs off to get cleaned up.

10 minutes later

Lewis entered the interview room and sat in the seat he's come accustomed to as he waited. He didn't have to wait long.

The door opened as Lewis looked up at a strangely dressed man. He seemed to be wearing all his clothes backwards and next to him was a women who he recognized from the science fair.

He blinked and gave the two a smile as they sat down. The man spoke first.

"No my clothes aren't on backwards, my head is." and he laughed loudly. Lewis just gave him a look and turned to the women who was holding a hand to her mouth in mirth.

"Don't mind him, he's always like that." and she screamed out of the blue making Lewis jump.

"Sorry caffeine patch, it's equivalent to 12 cups of coffee" she says as she lifts up her sleeve to show that her arm is covered in the patches.

Lewis laughs nervously, "So.."

Bud interrupts "So I hear you're an inventor."

"Yes"

"So are we."

Lewis smiles and finally feeling relaxed he brings out his notebook and gives it to them. "What's your name again?" he asks while blushing slightly

"I'm Bud and this is Lucille Robinson" he said pointing to himself then his wife. Lucille nodded and said "But you might remember me as Dr. Kruncklehorn. I prefer that for my work. You may call me Lucille."

"Nice to meet you Bud and Lucille" Lewis says shyly.

Bud and Lucille smile and look through the notebook. "These are some pretty interesting ideas you got here. But how do you plan on making such things?"

"Well" Lewis blushes and admits "I don't know, I mean there's only so much I can do here at the orphanage and now that I know what my moth.." he gasps and quickly says "I just don't know." And he looks down sadly.

Bud and Lucille give each other a knowing look, and Bud speaks "well we really enjoyed our time talking with you Lewis." he stops and ponders for a second changing the subject. "You don't look like a Lewis."

Lewis stares at him as if he's nuts.

Lucille looks towards her husband in worry right before Bud snaps his fingers, "I got it!" he yells startling both Lewis and Lucille, "Your name shall be Cornelius and we would like to adopt you." Looking proudly at Lewis and then his wife deciding this all on his own.

Lucille used to this just nods in agreement, "Yes, Lewis would you like to be a Robinson?"

Lewis looked about ready to faint. ' This is the first time that a family even came close to wanting to adopt me, I don't know what to do. Go, be a Robinson or look for my mother.' "I.." but before he can answer Bud interrupts once again.

"We will support you in any decision and no matter what we will help as much as we can with an invention or problem you may come across."

"Yes, dear, we want you to be a part of our family, we want you to be a Robinson."

"I would like that." Lewis says timidly.

Bud and Lucille smile big and stand to walk to Lewis where they give him a nice big family hug.

Lewis takes it all in.

Over the course of a month or two

Lewis' name was officially changed to Cornelius but he still preferred to be called Lewis, which most people did but his new parents loved to call him Cornelius.

Bud Robinson bought an old abandoned observatory and on the day it was sold, he, Lucille and Cornelius all went to there new home. There they showed Lewis or Cornelius as they liked to call him his future lab.

Lewis was tested and showed to have an exceptionally high IQ, so doing what was best for their new child they had him sign up for college classes and at the tender age of 13 he was excepted into one of the best colleges around.

AN: Thanks for all the reviews

Since Bud was never there to see Lewis' invention work I think he may have been the 2'oclock interview Lewis had later that day of the science fair. The interview could have gone on and on but I thought that would have been quite tedious.


	3. The Search and The Girl

Part III: The Search and The Girl?

Lewis Robinson had a photographic memory so he had no need to use his Memory Scanner to see the vision that was his mother. He memorized every little detail that he saw and yet he was still stuck. A face without a name is no help at all. So during the day Lewis spends time with his parents and works on his inventions. During the night he ponders a way to find her.

---

It was a beautiful day and Lewis was up in his lab working on his latest project, a robot, or so he hoped it would be one day. He just couldn't seem to make it work. Getting frustrated he slams his hand down on the desk table angrily as the door to the lab opens.

"Cornelius honey do you need any help?"

"No, Lucille." he says confidently getting used to Lucille and Bud entering just when he needed them. He did care for them but for some reason he couldn't call them Mom and Dad.

"Ok then, I'll be down in the kitchen making lunch if you need anything."

"Ok Lucille, but I think I'm gonna go take a walk." he stands and stretches as his muscles crack slightly from being hunched over a desk most of the day.

"Ok hon, have a good time." and she leaves quietly

Lewis stretches once again and leaves the lab almost hesitantly. He heads towards his bedroom and goes to his bed, reaching underneath the pillow he pulls out a picture, not just any picture, but a picture of his mother.

Lucille and Bud knew their son was working diligently on a robot that just wouldn't work, but what they didn't know was that Lewis had been really working on another invention to go along with the Memory Scanner.

That invention made pictures from the lost memories. It was still a prototype where instead of one useful picture, the one he held dearly, but it took pictures of the whole lost memories. Which means one good pictures out of about a million useless one.

Hiding and securing the picture safely he sets out for his walk.

---

Lewis sits down at a park bench lost in thought.

Children all around him are playing there games and having fun in there youth so not so much younger then him. This all goes unnoticed by him, his mind is set on a way to find his mother. He takes out the picture and touches the face gently as if caressing it.

A young girl with black pigtails notices the boy with spiky blonde hair sitting on the bench right across from where she is seated with her frogs. She hadn't noticed him at first because she was to busy recapturing her frogs who seemed to think a fly was more important then her.

She walks up to the boy, "Um, hello."

Lewis blinks and stares at the weird girl with a frog in her hair and one clutched tightly in her hands. "Hello.

"My names Franny. What's yours?"

"Cornelius" he answers automatically.

"Cornel..eh that's a long name."

He blinks and blushes not realizing his mistake until now, coughing lightly he says "call me Lewis. Everyone else does."

Franny Smiles larger "ok Lewis it is then" she speaks energetically as her frogs begin to croak in unison.

Lewis raises an eyebrow at the frogs.

"Frogs..?" He questions lightly.

Franny beams at him proudly, "Yup, frogs have more musical talent then humans, but no one believes me." she then turns sad as she says the last part.

Lewis not knowing what to say decides to cheer her up, "I believe you."

Franny immediately cheers up and give a delightful sigh, while eyeing Lewis.

Lewis gets a little creeped out but smiles in return.

"So whatcha doing?" Franny asks as she takes a seat next to him.

"Nothing just thinking."

Franny looks at him funny and then notices the picture in his hand.

"Is that your girlfriend?" She snatches it as she examines the picture, "She looks to old to be your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Lewis cries as he snatches the picture back and puts it back where it will be safe from others eyes.

Franny blinks at the venom in his voice and says quietly, "I'm sorry. She was cute though." as she blushes.

"Thank you."

An uncomfortable silence hits them before Franny decides to question once again, looking at him with serious eyes "Who is she?"

Looking down Lewis answers in a whisper "My mother."

---

AN: Sorry for the wait. I'm kinda struggling with ideas. I know where I wanna go with this story, but can't get there. This chapter was just a way for Lewis to meet Franny.

The look Franny gives Lewis at the end of the Science Fair is a little creepy and although he himself has his own goofy grin, it's just the high of finding out what his family will be like. Eventually it will run off and freak him out. At least that's what I think.

Again thanks for the reviews.


	4. Fruits of our Labor

Part IV: Fruits of our Labor

"Your mother!"

"Yes my mother, I'm trying to find her."

Franny couldn't help it as she looked upon Lewis with his sad eyes, she reached over and gave him a hug.

Startled Lewis jumps slightly not knowing what to do.

Pulling away once she felt it was the right time which was way longer then Lewis thought, Franny smiled "I'll help you!"

"Bu..But" he tried to protest.

"No buts mister, I'm going to help you and your gonna like it." she stood up and put her hands to her hips giving him a look that said say no and you'll be sorry.

Lewis shrugged like he had no choice, "So where do we start?"

"Um.. I don't know."

Smacking his forehead, Lewis groans.

"I don't know either." Then it hit. "Why don't we try the library!" he says proudly.

"The library? How will that help us?"

"Easy we'll look through some yearbook for the past 5-10 years.." he trails off and gives a shaky laugh.

"5-10 years, do you even know how many books we'll have to go through?"

"Well um.. I figure from the picture my mom looks to be in her mid to late 20's and since I'm 13 she may have been in school during that time and with any luck we can find her school and get her name." He was on a roll now and nothing would stop him no matter how little sense it sounded even to his own ears.

Needing no other encouragement Franny smiles "Let's go."

"Yes lets." with that he takes her hand in his almost crushing the frog in her hand, but with her quick maneuvering switches the frog to the other hand and to safety. They walk together to the library.

---

They spent the entire day at the library with no luck and before they new it they were quietly being ushered to get out of the library for it was closing time.

Exiting the building they noticed it was dark out.

"Shoot, I'm in trouble, mama has no idea where I am."

"Here use my phone to tell her your safe and will be home soon. I'll walk you home." and he takes a small Razor cell out of his pocket and hands it to her.

"She takes it greatfuly and calls home and after much yelling from the other end and almost tearful replies on her end she hangs up and hands the phone back to Lewis.

"Thank you, I have to be home within the hour or I'm grounded for a month" glancing at her watch she adds "15 minutes that is."

"Don't worry I'll have you home in time." he calls his parents to let them know he was ok and that he just had to take a friend home before he headed home himself. They were worried but they trusted him, so they let him go.

"Now where do you live?"

She gives the direction which was only a couple blocks away.

As they approached the house and stop at her door Franny turns to him. "Thank you again Lewis.. What is you last name?"

"Lewis Robinson and yours?"

"Franny Framagucci"

They stare at each other as the light over the door turns on.

"I had a good time Lewis."

"Me to Franny, me too."

With that the door bursts open and a teenager pops out and eyes Lewis suspiously before dragging Franny into the house.

As the door shut Lewis can hear the man asking his sister quite loudly who her date was. Her answer was cut off as Lewis left the house and the hearing range of the fighting siblings. Unknown to Lewis, he had a big cheesy smile on his face.

---

It was months later and still no progress. His time was spent between college and inventing and every few often when he could convince his parents to let him be, he would continue the ongoing search for his mother. He was not alone in this aspect, Franny came to the library every Friday after her month of being grounded to help out as much as she could.

Lewis Didn't know what to think of the girl. Her frog fetish was weird but it seemed right for her.

She was controlling and liked to give him these looks that unnerved him to no end. He didn't want to hurt her feelings so he kept what he felt in and let her help.

It was a month later and Franny and Lewis were both in the library looking through old yearbooks.

---

Lewis yawns as he sets the book he had just finished looking through down and takes a peek over at Franny who he noticed has been quiet for a while now.

He blinks for Franny has her head down and resting in her hands while she sleeps, a yearbook spread open under her hands.

He smiles briefly and gently nudges her.

"Franny." Nudges again "Wake up."

Nothing happens but a mumble is heard on the girls part.

"Mmm."

Lewis begins to shake her a little harder.

"Come on Franny wake up."

"But momma, five more minutes please." is heard lightly then the light snoring as she goes back into slumber.

Lewis sighs and goes back to his seat, grabbing the nearest unread yearbook and begins the look through it.

Finishing the book quickly and getting frustrated Lewis slams the book and drops it onto the table, making a lot more noise then he planned and getting a lot of dirty looks from the people across from him trying to study.

Meanwhile Franny wakes up and glances around noticing all the dirty looks.

"What's going on?"

Lewis smiles sheepishly "Sorry" he says softly to the people around him before turning back to Franny.

Rubbing his head nervously he grins and laughs lightly.

"Lewis.." Franny begins

"Did you have a nice nap?" Lewis interrupts and Franny blushes slightly.

"Um.. Um."

She quickly grabs the book closest to her and looks at it, hiding her red face in the book

Lewis laughs lightly and follows her example by grabbing another book to look through.

They both go into a comfortable silence and all that is heard is the crinkling of paper as it turns to a new page.

Lewis gasps and puts a hand to his face. "It's her."

Franny looks up and takes the book "Let me see." She scans the page and doesn't notice anyone familar.

"Um Lewis. Where?"

Lewis blinks and goes to her side of the table as Franny sets the book on the table, the book open to the page.

"There" and he points to one of the pictures.

Franny looks at the girl he pointed to not seeing a resemblance, then she pulls out her copy of the picture of Lewis' mother and looks from one to the other for a couple minutes before it clicks.

"You're right." she says excitedly.

Lewis just nods and gets out a spare sheet of paper and copy the girls name 'my mothers name' down on it.

"It's her. Cedes Smith." he sighs lightly a smile on his lips, content for now just to have a name to go with the face.

Franny watches him her own smile on her face before she interrupts.

"We have a name. Now what?"

"Now we check every newspaper, database, record we can for her name and find her."

"Ok let's start!" Franny says energetically.

---

AN: The name of the infamous mother is just something random. Although I've love the name Cedes which is my own creation. Smith is because it's like one of the basic and common names around. If anyone has a better idea for a name let me know.

This chapter is longer then usual because I've lost my muse for MTR and I'm currently obsessed with Labyrinth.. Again.


	5. What’s in a Name?

What's in a name?

The name Cedes Smith repeated over and over in his head. 'I know who you are, mother and I will find you.' Lewis swore silently. Little did he know how hard it was going to be.

--

It would come as a surprise to no one that the name "Smith" was such a common name that there was a ton of them, in a phone book, directories, you name it. So the search that once seemed so simple turned into an everlasting feat, which seemed almost futile.

There was one thing going for him and that was the name Cedes. It was such an odd and exotic name. Someone is bound to remember hearing such a name or even knows someone with that name.

—

Months came to past with no such luck. Franny and Lewis continued in their search but even that was playing a toll on the two.

"Lewis. , Maybe you should give up?" the quiet voice says.

Lewis blinks and looks to his companion. "I can't"

She huffs "We are getting no where. We search every chance we get and still we are at the same place we were months ago. A picture and a name nothing else."

"I know. But I must find her." he says quietly.

"I'm sorry, but maybe this is for the best."

"What?!" Lewis jumps out of his chair and faces the girl with a cold look. "For the best?" he asks loudly, forgetting they are in a library. "She's my mother and I need to find her, to find out who I am."

Franny reaches out a hand to calm him down. As the hand connects with the sleeve of his shirt, Lewis rips his arm out of her grip, "Leave" he says simply.

Franny looks at him worriedly.

"I said LEAVE." He raises his voice once again.

Franny shakes at his anger and turns to leave. "Fine!" and she stomps off out.

Lewis watches her leave and as the main doors slam shut behind her he finally looks up and notices all the people looking at him, some with annoyed looks, other with contempt for treating a girl like that and still other with a look of sadness.

Lewis sighs and sits back down, just as the librarian comes up to him.

"Young man I think you should leave. You've disturbed this place enough for one day."

Without looking up Lewis complies.

--

The walk home was just like any other to the teen having so much trouble. It was a beautiful day, but he didn't notice any of it. For some reason that he couldn't fathom his mind was on Franny rather then his mother.

Lewis takes a detour through the park and takes a seat on a bench, it still being light out, since he got kicked out of the library much earlier then usual.

His head down and eyes closed as he thinks over the conversation he's had with Franny.

Before he can think of anything to what, his problem was a shadow falls over him. Sensing the presence of someone over him Lewis opens his eyes and looks up, not to one but two boys standing above him.

"Can I help you?" he asks warily, noticing the not so friendly looks on there faces.

They look at each other and grin then turn back to Lewis.

"Yes, you can." The taller skinnier one said.

." Yes." Lewis stammers not knowing what to say.

The other boy, a boy who looked like he could bench press' him easily, cracked his knuckles and took a step closer, invading his space.

"You young men are in deep trouble."

Lewis gulped.

"What did I do?" He looked from one to the other fearfully.

Again the two looked at each other, this time with a look that could kill.

"You hurt our sister." The thin one said.

"And no one hurts our sister." The muscle-bound one said.

"But us." They concluded together.

Lewis was scared now, backs as far back into the bench, having been surrounded, his mind going blank.

"I don't know what your talking about. I didn't do anything."

"Oh don't you?" the thin one asks.

"Our sister came home crying and said you told her to leave." The muscled one said.

Lewis holds up his hands in surrender "Wait!" he about screams, "Who is your sister?"

They both blink at him and reply "Franny."

Lewis looks down and suddenly remembers his harsh words to her earlier.

"I..I didn't mean to make her cry." He says pathetically.

The two boys stare at him, their anger still there.

"But you did and for that you will pay."

A quickly as can be the skinny on grabbed Lewis by the front of his shirt, while the other advance threateningly.

"Stop Art, Gaston!" came a female voice out of nowhere.

They both stop and turn to the voice.

"Franny." They say together, looking at her all innocently.

"Just don't hurt him, besides how do you know it was Lewis I only told mom. Were you guys ease dropping?" she asks in a deadly voice. "You know mom hates that and if you don't leave now I'll tell her and you are the ones grounded for a month."

Art and Gaston look to each other and without another word turn and leave.

Franny looks at Lewis still shocked and frightened.

"Are you ok?" she asks gently

After a few minutes of deep breathe Lewis nods.

"Thank you."

Franny grins "No problem. I live to torment my brothers."

"Those were your brothers?"

"Yes" she says simply.

"Ok.. Did I really make you cry?" He looks to her, Sorry for his harsh words earlier.

"Yes." A simple answer that hurt him for some reason he would not care to admit.

"I'm sorry." He says truly sorry.

Franny smiles.

"Forgiven."

They look to each other at peace.

"Let me walk you home."

Franny nods and takes his hand and they head toward her home.

The day was ending and the sun was going down. These two young ones walked through the coming night at peace.

At the young girls doorstep Lewis asks lightly, "It's Saturday tomorrow, will I see you at the library?"

Franny's eyes flash briefly and go unnoticed by Lewis who had looked down in embarrassment.

"Yes, I'll be there."

Lewis smiles and on impulse leans forward and kisses her on the cheek.

Franny blushes and enters the house in a daze.

Lewis walked home with an extra dance in his step.

--

The next day, Saturday was spent in the library, by the two friends who were on an impossible search or so it seemed at the time.

Franny was late but she did come. She didn't seem herself, yet neither did Lewis. Something had changed between the two. But what not one knew.

Bud and Lucille noticed the difference but felt it was a good change. Art and Gaston, along with Franny's parents noticed the difference and knew the change was good for her.

Franny knew the difference. It was that kiss and it excited her.

Lewis was oblivious. The kiss was out of his mind.

Things were back to normal for him. He had his help.

Only one thing mattered to him and that was a name.

"Cedes Smith."


	6. A Chance Meeting

A Chance Meeting

Mother: **take care somebody with tenderness: **to look after somebody with great care and affection, sometimes to an excessive degree

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, Hope was fleeting.

Franny was losing hope. Lewis was not.

---

Several months later as Lewis was once again in the Library searching, he was alone. Franny for some reason or another refused to help him this day. He was sure that she told him why but his mind was only set on one thing and that went in one ear and out the other.

As the day came to a close, Lewis set about leaving the library dejective once again.

Sighing he went to leave and takes the same trip he's always taken on his way home after a fruitless night of searching.

It was a dark night just like any other. It was a cloudless night with a full moon high in the sky. It could even be called beautiful.

But it was all lost on the young man.

His head down thinking he didn't see what was up ahead.

He crashed into the person before him and gives a startled gasp.

"I'm sorry." he says quickly and looks down at the person he managed to knock over.

He offers them a hand to help the rise as the women he knock down looks him in the eye.

Lewis blinks shocked.

"Mother…"

The woman gives him a withering look, knocks his hand out of her way and stands up herself. She brushes off her outfit and gives Lewis a dirty look.

"Look what you did you fool.!" she says angrily.

Lewis could only blink open mouthed at her.

"The nerve of some people." she says and starts to storm away.

Lewis blinks again and closes his mouth before reaching out to her. He grabs her arm. "Mother it's me. Lewis, your child." He says softly, a look of longing on his face.

The women's eyes flash for a second before she scuffs and rips her arm out of his grip.

"I have no child. Now leave me alone." she says coldly.

Lewis opens his mouth to respond but nothing comes out.

The lady continues on her way at a much more hurried pace.

Lewis finally comes back to his senses and runs to her again.

"Please Mom!" he begs reaching for her. She turns quickly at his yell and glares at him.

"I. Have. No. Son!" she says with venom in her voice which seems to freeze Lewis in his tracks.

Turning once again she raises a hand to hail a cab, while Lewis stares with unshed tears in his eyes.

A cab pulls up and as she begins to enter the car Lewis regains his voice again, his face down and voice sad as he says, "Wait, please." Something in his voice causes the lady to pause from shutting the door. She turns to him.

"Yes?" she says snidely.

"Wha… What is your name?" his voice breaks at the end but he manages to look right into her eyes as she answers.

"My name?" she asks lightly. "What's it to you?"

"Please." he pleads, his eyes begging for an answer.

Seeing something in his eyes she answers "Smith, Cedes Smith." And with that she slams the door as the cab drives away.

Lewis is left standing there watching the cab drive away with his mother.

'I found you mother.' he thought to himself 'but why am I not happy.'

As the cab move out of sight Lewis shakes himself and heads on home.

---

At his house he is greeted by Bud and Lucille like always. But this time the two look at him with worry.

"Cornelius why have you been crying?"

Lewis looks at them both confused and brings a hand to his face, feeling the last of his tears that he never even knew he shed fall.

"I don't know." he says honestly.

They both give him another concerned look before changing the topic.

"How'd your research go?" Bud asks lightly.

Lewis smiles brightly. "Great and now I know she's here!" he was practically beaming as he said this.

"Her who?" Bud and Lucille ask at the same time.

"My mother" Lewis blurts out before covering his mouth.

Lucille and Bud both give him hurt looks before asking gently.

"Why were you looking for your mother?"

"I ..um. All this time." he admits to them.

"I see." Bud says silently and Lucille looks down not able to respond.

Never ones to remain down for they were Robinsons they gave there son a huge smile and asked him to tell him all about it. And he did.

He told him about the picture from the Memory Scanner and the search, meeting Franny. At this they gave beaming smiles and asked Lewis to invite the young women over for dinner sometime.

Lewis blushing agreed.

Then he continued his tale of the search and finally finding a name to match the face. A name that even those Bud and Lucille knew many, for they were exceptionally friendly people and had many friends they did not recognize the name Cedes Smith.

The story progresses to his idea on how to locate her and until this very night where unknown to him he started to cry as he recounted his tale of the chance meeting with his mother.

As the story concluded Bud and Lucille surrounded Lewis in a family hug which Lewis enjoyed with all his heart.

As they broke apart Bud asks "Cornelius, I'm happy for you." he smiles slightly before continuing. "But that women who you say are your mother sounds awfully rude." he finishes his voice slightly shaky.

Lucille nods agreeing with him but remaining silent.

Lewis looks at them taken aback.

"How can you say that!" he practically yells at them. "She's my mother." he finishes in a much calmer voice.

Lucille goes to him and holds him in her arms, a motherly embrace. "Cornelius, we love you. I and Bud and we'll support you in anything you decide. But what you told us, that women couldn't care less about you."

"I." Lewis begins to speak but chokes up.

"I know sweetie. It hurts to be treated wrongly by one who is supposed to love you. But you are a Robinson now and Robinsons stick together." Bud said while joining Lucille and placing his hands around Lewis in a fatherly embrace.

"We love you. Just remember that." Bud says gently.

"I know." Lewis admits and gives them a hug before pulling himself together.

"Thank you. I needed that. I love you guys too." Lewis says quietly before rushing off to his room, leaving Bud and Lucille to watch his back in sadness but hopeful for the future.

---

The next morning Lewis woke up refreshed and surprisingly happy. He had Bud and Lucille who loved him no matter what. He had a "girl" friend who helped him through anything so what more did he need.

As Lewis sat up to begin his day he looked around his cluttered room and his neglected invention.

"I think today I shall finish you." he said to himself.

And so the inventor was back.


End file.
